In recent years, a photographic optical device is mounted on a portable device such as a cellular phone. When a portable device is used, a shake of hand may be easily occurred at the time of photographing. In order to prevent this problem, an optical device which is capable of correcting a shake of hand at the time of photographing has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
An optical device described in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a movable part on which a lens and an imaging element are mounted, a pivot shaft which is fixed to a base of the optical device and is abutted with a bottom face of the movable part, a plate spring which is fixed to the base and swingably supports the movable part, and a swing mechanism for swinging the movable part. In this optical device, the swing mechanism is structured of a drive coil and a drive magnet. Further, in this optical device, an X-axis gyro and a Y-axis gyro for detecting an inclination of the optical device are fixed to the base. The X-axis gyro detects an inclination of the base whose swing axis is directed in a direction parallel to an X-axis and the Y-axis gyro detects an inclination of the base whose swing axis is directed in a direction parallel to a Y-axis.
In the optical device described in Patent Literature 1, when an inclination of the base is detected by the X-axis gyro or the Y-axis gyro, the swing mechanism is driven. When the swing mechanism is driven, the movable part is swung with respect to the base by a driving force of the swing mechanism with a pivot shaft as a supporting point and a shake of hand is corrected.    [PTL 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-310084